The other Everdeen
by girlonfire22
Summary: How did Prim really feel about everything that happened in and out of the arena? Prim's POV.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bad night. I barely slept at all. I had to climb into bed with my mother because I had nightmares. No surprise there. It is Reaping Day.

When I wake up I get very nervous. I cannot wait for my sister Katniss to get here. She will comfort me. She has been through this three times already.

She gets home and walks straight to me. She tells me she wishes she could look as beautiful as me. She sees that my shirt tail is untucked.

"Tuck your tail in, Little Duck," She tells me.

"Quack!" I tell her back.

She gives a small laugh. She goes to the bedroom and sees the dress my mother has laid out for her. She seems a little confused. She looks at my mother and Mother nods at her as if she read her mind. She puts it on and Mother fixes her hair. Now the only thing left to do is go to the Justice Building.

When we get there we are roped off into separate areas according to ages. Our escort, Effie Trinket, walks up and gives her normal speech and then we watch a video explaining how and why the Hunger Games were created.

After that, Effie goes across the stage and sticks her hand in the glass ball that is designated for the girls. She swishes her hand around for a moment before picking a name. She finally puts her hand in the paper and picks out a slip. She walks back across the stage and smoothes the slip out.

It's me. I start walking to the stage when I hear Katniss scream my name. Peacekeepers hold her back until she volunteers for me. I cannot let her do that. What if she goes in and dies? It would be my fault.

So I scream back and tell her she cannot do this. Before I know it I am being lifted up and carried away by Gale.

Katniss goes up on the stage and they call the boy tribute. It's Peeta Mellark. He seems very surprised. He goes up on the stage and the shake hands.

I cannot even think right now.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katniss and Peeta are on the train getting ready to leave, we are allowed to say our goodbyes. When I go in, I immediately go straight to her and embrace her in a huge hug. She tells me that everything is going to be okay but I can't help but cry. It's so hard to see my sister go like this. To be honest, I wish it was me instead of her.

"Just try to win so you can come home," I tell her.

"I _will_ come home!" she assures me.

With that, she goes to my mother and whispers something in her ear which sounds like "You can't break down again!". Mother tells her she won't but Katniss repeats it again as if she didn't hear her. Mother shakes her head and tears start to flood her eyes.

"Please don't cry!" she says as she hugs Mother.

She hugs both of us and then a voice, probably a Peacekeeper, tells us our three minutes are up. I do not want to leave. I cannot leave. But Mother tells me that we have to. And then we are gone.

The next time I see her is on the television at the Opening Ceromonies. She looks amazing... No, that's not the right word. She looks breathtaking. She is in an all black suit covered from head to toe. But that's not the end of it. Her cape and headpiece is on fire! Like nothing you've ever seen. I am already so proud of her.

A couple of days later, I see her again. But this time it is for the tribute interviews. Again, she looks stunning. She must have a great stylist. She is in a red, one shoulder dress.

Ceaser Flickerman asks her first question. "What is your favorite thing about the Capitol so far?"

"The lamb stew!" The whole crowed erupts into a roar of laughter.

"Oh the one with the dried plums? I eat it by the bucketful!"

He rubs his stomach and looks at the crowd in horror.

"Can you tell?" he asks.

The people erupt into a whole other spiral of laughter.

"So Katniss, how did you feel at the Opening Ceromonies when all eyes were on you?" he asks, listening intently for the answer.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" she answers.

Once again, the crowd laughs so loud you can almost hear it in District 12!

Thats when the bell rings that lets them know their time is up. She did really good considering she is not the best at this kind of thing.

Then it's Peeta's turn. Apperantly his favorite thing about the Capitolare the showers. He asks Ceaser if he still smells like roses and they go into this whole thing where they take turns sniffing. That's sort of weird if you ask me. Then the next question comes up.

"So Peeta, tell me. Is there a special girl back home?"

"No. Not really" he answers.

"Oh come on! There has to be someone! Look at that face. Tell me." he says.

"Well there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her forever. I don't think she even knew I existed until the reaping." he admits.

"Well I'll tell you what. You go out there. And you win this thing. Then she can't refuse you." he assures him.

"Winning... Won't help in my case."

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because... Because she came here with me." the crowd gasps.

I did not see that coming...


	3. Chapter 3

The next time we hear anything about the games it is the training scores. What we see is amazing! Peeta got an 8. Katniss got an 11! What could she have possibly done in there to get an 11? It must have been something completely out of the ordinary...

I was really looking forward to seeing training scores simply because I was excited just to see Katniss's face. I was kind of disappointed that all it was was her face and a number below it. I don't really know what I expected of the scores.

The next time I do really get to see her is when the games really start.

_10...9...8...7..._

Can this really be happening? Is my sister seriously about to fight in the hunger games... All because my name got called?_  
_

_...6...5...4..._

__Uh oh... Next thing I know I feel tears streaming down my face. I wish I could just say words and be able to get Katniss home. So she won't have to fight for me.

_...3...2...1_

The gong sounds and they all immediately start bolting for the cornucopia. Katniss spots an orange backpack and starts running straight for it. When she gets there she discover that the male tribute from district 9 has gone in for the same pack. And then he coughs up blood and she sees the knife in his back. She starts heading for the woods at that moment.

I suddenly get more scared than I have ever been and probably will ever be...


	4. Chapter 4

I have stayed up all day and all night for the past couple of days and the funny thing is, I'm not even tired. I can't seem to go to sleep knowing that Katniss may not be safe. I scares me every second of every day. I miss her so much.

Since the bloodbath at the cornucopia, we have found out that Peeta is with the careers. I can only imagine how Katniss felt when she found out.

Oh my gosh! There's a fire! Right where Katniss is! She just got hit with a giant fireball. Se manages to make it to a pool of water and she sits in there for a while. Then there's footsteps. She gets right out of the pool and runs for her life. She climbs a tree way up high just in time before the careers get there. They are all there... Even Peeta. The girl from 1 shoots an arrow at her and it lands right beside her. The the boy for 2 tries to climb the tree and he falls. Peeta tells there that Katniss isn't going anywhere any time soon so they camp out there for the night.

The next morning, Katniss is cutting down some kind of nest. I think it's a tracker jacker nest. Itfalls on the careers and most of them get away alive. The girl from 1 isn't too lucky... She falls to the ground with pretty much the whole nest swarming all over her. Katniss jumps from the tree to go retrieve her bow and arrows. That isn't too easy to do... She has to break her fingers to get the bow and roll over her body to get the quiver. It's really nasty.

Katniss got stung three times which is probably why she doesn't respond when Peeta tells her to run. After three commands for her to run, she finally goes. She collapses after just a few steps.

About two days later she wakes up to find the girl from 11- I think her name is Rue- sitting beside her. When she wakes up she sees the leaves Rue has placed on her hands and neck. Rue tells her how long she has been asleep and what the leaves are there for. They decide to just rest for the day.

The next day, Katniss asks Rue if she is ready.

"For what?" Rue asks her.

"Today we destroy the careers food supply." Katniss informs her.

They start walking, I guess they are trying to hunt. Katniss is getting all the information her brain could possibly hold about the careers food supply. Rue tells her a lot but I think only one thing sticks in her mind... And that's the fact that the careers are leaving their food supply right in the open. She knows that isn't really normal.

When they get a plan formed they start putting it into play. They get 2 of three fires ready for setting. Rue is supposed to do the third by herself. When Katniss is about to leave, Rue unexpectedly throws her arms around Katniss. It takes a few seconds but Katniss eventually hugs back.

When she gets to the food, she sees that Rue was right about the food being in the middle of nowhere. Katniss sits there for at least another half hour trying to figure out why they would leave te food like that. Then she sees the girl from 5 do a little hoppy dance around the food. Then she figures it out. The ground around the food is mined.

Her expression is hard to read after she figures it out. She shoots a burlap sack of apples and makes slit in it. She shoots in two more times and the whole thing explodes.

Im so proud of my sister. I'm really starting to think she could win this thing. She could come home! I fight not lose my sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Since I started thinking about the fact that Katniss could come home, that has been on my mind all the time. I still haven't slept. Every second is consumed with The Hunger Games right now.

When Katniss came back from blowing up the careers food supply she has not wasted a minute looking for Rue. She comes across the third fire and sees that it was never even lit. I can tell that this starts to worry her. She whistles the four note run that Rue taught her. It is supposed to signal safety, but when she doesn't hear Rue sing it back, there is nothing safe about it. She starts running when she hears Rue scream her name.

She is running as fast as she possibly can. She gets to Rue just in time to see the spear go straight through her body.

Katniss may be good at hiding her feelings but right now, her sadness is all over her face. She bolts for Rue, cuts off the net that entangled her, and sits in front of her... Comforting her.

"Everything is going to be okay." Katniss tells Rue.

"Sing." Rue asks.

Katniss sings her the lullaby she sings to me when I can't sleep. I love that lullaby. It makes me feel safe. Like nothing bad is going to happen if I just close my eyes and go to sleep. But only when Katniss sings it. She has my fathers voice. The voice that makes the birds fall silent when she sings. It is amazing.

By the time the lullaby is over, Rue has died. Katniss get up with rage. It's rage so deep that you can see it in her eyes. She walks off and finds some flowers a couple of feet away. She picks some and goes back to Rue's body. Katniss covers her in a bed of flowers. It is so great. I find myself crying after it is all over.

I know Katniss really cared for Rue. It was the same kind of love that she shows me. I think that might be why it made me so sad. The only thing that is good about that death- not that it's even a good thing at all though- is that one more tribute is dead and I'm that much closer to getting my sister back!


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing my sister so upset makes me very sad. Seeing that along with missing her so much is really taking it's toll on me. I can't stand it anymore. I have to get my sister back.

When Rue died, Katniss just started wandering around and in the middle of that Claudius Templesmith came on and boomed the ears of the remaining tributes saying that this year two people will be allowed to win as long as they are from the same district. She is still looking for Peeta.

"You here to finish me off sweetheart?"

Katniss looks around, acting startled. I don't blame her. That's kind of creepy.

"Well don't step on me!"

Katniss looks down and sees Peeta smiling. She jumps back and a couple seconds later she composes herself. She walks back to Peeta and helps him up out of the mud. They walk to the river... Well Katniss walks and drags Peeta along behind her and she washes him off and examines all of his wounds. The one on his leg is the worst by far. The boy from 2 cut him when he tried to save Katniss.

They walk to a cave and settle down in it. They start out talking about pretty much nothing. Then comes the conversation I'm sure all of Panem has been waiting for since the games began.

"So you said in the interviews that you've had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?" Katniss asks.

"I don't know. The first day of school. We were five. And your hair... It was in two braids instead of one. You were wearing a red plaid dress. My father poinoted you outthen we were in line." he answers.

"Your father? Why?" she asks.

"He said 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother but she ran off with a coal miner.' I said 'Why did she want a coal miner when she could've had you?' He said 'Because when he sings, the birds fall silent.'" he answers.

"It's true. They do... Or they did." she says.

"Then that day in music assembly the teacher asked who knows the valley song and your hand shot straight up in the air. And I swear every bird outside fell silent." he says.

"Oh please!" she says.

"No it happened. And from that moment I knew-just like your mother- I was a goner." he recalls.

"You have a remarkable memory." she tells him, seeming astonished.

Wait... If that was true... Could it all be true? Could Peeta really be in love with Katniss? To be honest, I think Katniss could be starting to fall in love with him too.

"I remember everything about you. It's you who hasn't been paying attention." he tells her.

"I am now." she assures him.

And with that, she confirms my suspicions. She leans down and kisses him. Right after that, they hear a big thump outside. Katniss quickly picks up her bow and arrows and goes outside to see what it was. All she sees is a giant silver parachute and she brings it back inside to see what it is. And it's a feast!

Im not exactly sure ifat hiswhole love thing is true but I think it is. As long as it gets them food, I'm fine with it because that means they have what they need to live.


	7. Chapter 7

There are only four more tributes and then Katniss and Peeta will be allowed to come home! They can do this. I almost have no more doubts at all about their victory. I'm so excited.

Claudius Templesmith came on a couple of hours ago announcing that there would be a feast at dawn at the cornucopia and people are just now starting to get there. The girl from 5 is apparently really smart because she pops out of the mouth of the cornucopia and grabs her backpack. A couple seconds later Katniss starts darting for the cornucopia. The girl from 2 is running towards her with a knife! She throws the knife at Katniss and she shoots an arrow at her. She finally tackles Katniss and starts cutting up her face when the boy from 11 kills her and let's Katniss go.

Katniss goes back and gives Peeta his medicine. They both go back to sleep and when they wake up his leg has completley closed up. They have ran out of food so they decide to go hunting.

Katniss hunts and Peeta gathers roots. Katniss hears the boom of a cannon and starts running toward where she left Peeta. All she sees is his jacket and and some berries... Wait no... That's nightlock. That's not good.

She finally finds him and they see the girl from 5 go up in a hovercraft. Maybe she's not so smart after all. Peeta suddenly starts telling her to climb and saying that Cato must be close. Katniss just stands there looking lost in thought.

"No Peeta. She's your kill. Not Cato's." she tells him.

He looks confused but then he understands.

They go back to the cave and eat what they got. That night they see the faces of the deadtributes up n the sky. First, the girl from 5 and then, the boy from 11. The one that let Katniss go. Katniss looks depressed. At least they don't have to kill him.

The next morning they eat and then a little while later they go to the cornucopia. Cato starts running towards them and Katniss shoots an arrow at him and it bounces right off of his chest.

"He's got some kind of body armor!" Peeta shouts.

When Cato gets to them he just runs right through them. No attempt to slow them down. He starts climbing the cornucopianot catch his breath and that's when they see the mutts.

"Go, Katniss! Climb!" Peeta tells her.

She hesitates but eventually she starts climbing. She helps Peeta up when she can but the Cato takes him in a headlock and threatens to take Peeta with him if she shoots. Peeta makes an X on his hand and she shoots his hand. She lunges forward to make sure Peeta doesn't fall with him.

It takes all night for him to die. The only reason he does die is because he begs Katniss to shoot him.

They did it! They won! Wait, if they won, why are the trumpets not blowing? Why is there no hovercraft to take them up.

"Greetings to the final tributes of the seventy-fourth hunger games! The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book determines that there can only be one winner. Good luck and my the odds be ever in your favor!" Claudius Templesmith booms again.

Im sure Katniss doesn't even realize it when her bow goes up to Peeta head.

" Go ahead. It's what I want. Shoot me." Peeta tells her.

She pulls out some nightlock. Why is she pulling out nightlock? S she going to commit suicide? No she can't! She has made it this far! I would give anything to tell her no right now!

"Trust me. Trust me." she tells Peeta.

She slips some into his hand.

"On three?" he asks.

"On three." she confirms.

They lock hands and start to put them in their mouth when, thankfully, the voice of Claudius Templesmith comes on.

"No wait! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I present your victors of the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games!"

It happened! It really happened! They really did win! Words can'texplain how happy I am! I'm getting my sister back!


End file.
